Dirty Secrets
by Crazyhumor
Summary: Robbie and Jade have a secret and they have been lying to everyone about it. Guilt is changing him.
1. Dark Secrets

If any questions just ask.

Please Review

Desire that could burn a hole in a steel door and catch water on fire. A passion so deep it could last forever. Lust so dirty and sinful bugs avoided it. A secret so heavy it could bring down the stars.

Their love was like a festering sore that puffed and oozed sickness, and if they weren't careful could cause one of them to lose a limb. Their love was unhealthy and dangerous. An ugly beast that stalked in the shadows of their minds, and each day they lied.

Robbie ran a hand over his face. She was late. She was always late recently. Maybe she was pulling away. Good. He thought, what they did wasn't healthy anyway. He grew tired of this inclination.

Pounding on his bedroom door told him she had arrived. He turned back to his computer logging out. He didn't bother saying she could come in. She would anyway. Instead he brought up a pair of ear phones putting them over his ears.

They were pulled gently away from his ears gently a few moments later. "I like this song." She said softly. "It speaks to me."

He could see her in the reflection in his monitor. There was no music playing.

She turned him around to face her, she frowned softly. An expression he was sure he only saw. That was once a good thing…

"Are you alright?" She asked blue eyes seriously concerned. He hated it. How she could switch from loving him to not loving him.

"I'm fine," He announced with a shrug. "I'm a little tired." He looked at his watch. "It's already three and I have that showcase."

"We could talk then." She offered sitting on his bed. "We don't have to do anything more."

He wanted her to leave. What could they possibly talk about? Their deal was easy and straight forward. He fucked her and she gave him money.

"You used to talk to me all the time." She announced.

Yes he had, at the beginning. Over three years ago, when everything was new and easy and they were thirteen years old and curious, he had talked all the time. He had blindly loved her thinking she was even possible to love.

"You're not paying me to talk." As soon as the words left his mouth he could tell it hurt her. He didn't want to apologize. Instead of apologizing he rose from his seat and kissed her. Long and deep and hungry he pushed her onto the bed. He attacked her neck with heavy kisses attacking all the right spots. He was an expert at this when it came to her. He began unbuttoning her shirt.

"I thought you were tired?" She moaned out.

He didn't answer. He hated talking to her.

This deal had been made over three years ago. The first time they had sex over three years ago when they both had been too young for it. Their first time had been innocent and a mistake. Not like all the times after that. He had needed the money and she needed the comfort back then. A deal was struck and it has been going on for years. A dirty little secret it was. She was the reason he was able to attended Hollywood Arts. She was the reason his mother's hospital bills got paid. She was the reason he didn't go hungry, but it was heavy now.

He was tired of constantly lying to his friends, smiling in Beck's face as he fucked his girl, even though honestly she was his girl first. He was tired of the constant play they performed.

Jade made a soft noise as he entered her. This was wrong. It had always been wrong, but she continued to do it. Robbie has a dick of a God and he certainly understands how to use it. She was happy it was hard to tell with him. It made him all hers. He is the only guy that can truly satisfy her. She felt bad about all the lying and sneaking but she needed Robbie.

Robbie woke the next day his head shot up and looked to his side finding Jade gone. She always left like that. The boy got from bed and searched around for his underwear, finding them he looked for a clean pair and headed down the hall to the shower. He washed for a long time. He then got dressed and retrieved Rex. He walked into his kitchen finding his mother over a stove; he wasn't sure what she was cooking. He walked over to the fridge and poured himself some juice. Remembering how he had bought the juice and with what money he swallowed his gulp bitterly pouring out the rest.

"Robbie, "his mother glared at him. "Why did you waste all that juice?"

He kissed her on the cheek and grinned. "Sorry."

She smiled at her son her anger fading.

"Did you just get home?" He asked taking in her work cloths. His mother nodded tiredly. "Yeah, my next shift starts in just a few hours. Can you go wake your dad and tell him I made him breakfast? I have some errands to run."

Robbie nodded with a shrug and watched her leave. He picked up his father's plate and dropped it in the trash. He then left for school.

Robbie yawned and shoved Rex into his locker. Not in the mood for the puppet. "What's wrong sleepy head?" Cat bounced as he made his way toward her, Tori, and Andre as they sat on the school steps.

"I was working on my homework all night." He lied easily.

"What homework?" Cat asked giggling.

Robbie gave her a grin and a shrug. "What are you doing Andre?"

"Writing a new song," Tori's name had suddenly become Andre.

Beck and Jade made their way over to the group. Jade sipped her coffee and barely glanced at Robbie.

"Hey guys what's up?" Beck asked looking around the group.

Robbie yawned again.

"You should do your homework sooner if you're going to be sleepy." Cat announced concerned.

"How long did you stay up?" Tori asked.

Robbie shrugged. "Around five."

"What homework had you up that late?" Beck asked seeming amused.

Robbie shrugged. "I don't remember." He didn't feel like coming up with a better lie then that. "See you guys around." He walked away.

"Robbie's been acting really weird lately." Tori announced getting all of their attentions. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I've been noticing that too." Andre added. "He has been really distant lately. He barely even brings Rex around anymore. Not that I'm complaining."

"I wonder why." The brunette looked around at her friends all of them shrugged except Jade. "Do you Jade?"

Jade glared at her. "Why in the hell would I Vega?"

Tori held her hand up in defense, "Just asking sorry."

Robbie had just left lunch and was on his way to his next class when he was pulled into a janitor's closet without warning.

"What in th-"His words faded when he saw Jade. He frowned. This wasn't right. Jade should not be acting like they had something going on in school. School jade and bedroom Jade were different people just like Robbie in school was different from the one she had in bed.

"What's going on Jade?" He whispered harshly. He hoped no one had seen him come in.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "Everyone is noticing something is up with you." Her voice held a softer tone to it. The one only meant for their dirty deeds under the covers.

He hated it. "Yeah, I'm fine." He reached for the door.

"Wait." She called. He didn't turn around. "I might be late tonight; I have a date with Beck."

Robbie clenched his teeth. He opened the door and walked out.

Please Review


	2. Having Cat

There is a lot of Cabbie in this chapter.

Please Review

Robbie glanced up and tried to hide his smirk. He was currently getting a clear view of Cat's pink undies from under her short skirt. The girl really was clueless so he looked away.

"You do get he is looking right up your skirt, Cat?" Jade entered the black box followed by Beck. Robbie groaned mentally.

Cat squeaked and began coming down the ladder he was currently holding in place.

"I was not." Robbie whined. "Why would I do something so perverted?"

"You had better not been." Cat announced with a pout.

"I really wasn't Cat." Robbie nodded sincerely.

"Liar," Jade snorted just as Tori and Andre arrived.

"What's up?" Andre asked.

"Beck and I just caught Robbie staring up Cat's skirt." Jade announced again. Robbie felt like shoving, uh, something into her mouth.

"I really wasn't." He was beginning to get annoyed now. "Could you guys just help me with the set?" They all nodded except Jade. "Thanks." He climbed up the latter to finish what Cat had started.

"I went by your house last night after our date because you forgot your jacket but you weren't there." Robbie heard Beck say from below. He glanced down Jade didn't seem fazed at all.

"I was out." She announced simply.

"Well obviously. I was just wondering…" Beck said.

"Yeah stop wondering." She snapped and walked away.

Beck glanced up locking eyes with Robbie. Robbie slowly looked away.

Robbie laughed. He was having a good time with Tori, Andre, and Cat as they worked on a commercial for one of their classes at Tori's house.

"We could do a commercial on chocolate dogs you can eat." Cat suggested. "Would that be considered inhumane?"

Robbie snorted. "I like that idea."

Tori rolled her eyes. "You've liked every idea Cat's suggested."

Robbie grinned.

"It seems like this might be an go on all night. I'll get more coco." Tori said glancing at her watch.

"You do that girl." Andre called out happily.

Robbie glanced down at his own watch. It was already one in the morning. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and glanced at it. It read: Employer. He hit ignore and shoved it back into his pocket. It rang again and again. The loud vibrating did not go unnoticed by the others in the room.

"Who's calling you this late?" Andre asked.

Robbie grinned nervously, "No one."

"Employer," Cat asked out loud jumping on the couch beside him.

Robbie jumped shoving the phone under his leg, "Yeah."

"You have a job?" Cat asked confused. The others also frowned at him suspiciously.

"If it is your employer you better answer." Tori said sitting with her coco in her hands. "What are you a prostitute?" She laughed.

"Yeah," Robbie mumbled under his breath. He stood and stepped outside.

"What?" He announced quietly into the cell.

"Why aren't you here?" Jade's voice still held the tone she only used with him when they were alone in his bedroom, but it had hints of the regular Jade in it.

"I have things to do. I can't come right now." He looked back towards the house.

"Why?"

"I'll give you your money back for today. I'm sorry." There was silence on the other end of the cell.

"You don't have to do that." The voice finally said.

"It's no problem." He hung up. He walked back inside finding his friends looking suspicious. His phone vibrated with a text.

Employer: I'll wait for you.

He clenched his teeth. He didn't want that.

"Are you alright?" Andre asked. They all were looking at him strangely.

"Yeah, let's finish this."

"One time my brother had a job." Cat began her story staring out the window of Robbie's car. "He had to quiet though because of his fungus infection."

Robbie grinned. "I don't get it."

"You wouldn't." The girl shrugged. Robbie laughed.

"That was sort of mean." He laughed as he pulled in front of her house. She made no move for the door.

"Uh you're home Cat." Robbie said thinking the girl wasn't paying attention.

"I'm scared." The girl answered back.

Robbie frowned, "Of what?"

"My brother bought a really old piano from his friend. It frightens me." She turned to look at him wide eyed. "No one is home either. My parents went on a trip to LA and my brother went with them."

"You do get you live in LA right Cat?" Robbie asked uncertain.

"I meant New York." She corrected herself with a giggle.

"I could go in with you." Robbie announced waiting on the rejection he was sure would come.

"Thank you, Robbie!" She yelled instead.

Robbie a little surprised turned off his car and followed Cat inside her place.

"Yeah my mom was really sick a few years ago. We barely had enough money to get by let alone for her medicine and things." Robbie announced sleepily as he sat on Cat's couch. The red haired girl was lying out on the floor on top of a grey rug.

"How did you pay for it?" She asked her voice calmer then he had ever heard. She must be sleepy.

Robbie hesitated. "I found a way."

Cat yawned. "What about your dad?"

"I don't like talking about him." Robbie announced quickly.

"Alrighty." The red head said.

Robbie closed his eyes. He was exhausted.

"Robbie?" Cat voice called him back awake.

"Yeah Cat?"

"You don't owe anyone money right? My brother owed someone money on-"She yawned.

Robbie waited for to continue her story but she didn't. Glancing back down at her he found her asleep curled up her face pressed against her brown couch.

Robbie smiled and planned on getting up so that he could go home, but exhaustion had other plans.

Robbie woke to find a pair of brown eyes staring at him, only inches away from his face. He screamed. She screamed.

"Why were you so close to me Cat?" Robbie yelled out not really sounding angry at all.

Cat giggled and sat beside him.

"You frown like this when you sleep." She made a frown her eyes squinting dramatically and her lips pressed together in a line.

"I do not." Robbie announced weakly. He had no idea how he looked when he sleeps. He couldn't remember having any particular dream.

Cat reached up and with a small finger touched the area between his eyebrows pushing it up. "Now you're not frowning." She giggled.

Robbie didn't say anything he only stared at her. His breath had caught in his throat. Cat finally stopped giggling and their eyes locked. She slowly began removing her finger from his forehead, and Robbie's hand caught the bottom of her chin and pulled her forward in a fierce kiss.

Cat had been surprised when Robbie had kissed her but, she was more surprised at how good at it her nerdy friend was. So good that the girl found herself on her back as Robbie's tongue exploring the inside of her mouth expertly. He then began kissing and sucked on her neck. The alarm he had set up on his phone for waking him up, went off

That obviously drew Robbie back to reality. He sprang from her like a bullet out of a shot gun and stood awkwardly by the couch. "Sorry," He said sheepishly. He had always wanted to kiss Cat.

Cat only stared at him her eyes slightly glazed over. She began to giggle like a mad woman, a few tears even poured from her eyes.

"Uh, alright I better go." Robbie began heading towards the door.

"Wait," Cat called. "Don't go."

"I really should." Robbie announced. "See you at school Cat." He quickly left silently kicking himself for leaving and grinning because he had finally kissed Cat.

He left Rex at home today mostly because he had forgotten him because he was already late. The boy walked in school finding the usual stuff going on. He walked up to Andre, Tori, Beck, and Jade.

"Hey guys," He greeted. They all threw greetings at him except Jade who looked at him a little longer then she should have.

"Did you and Cat get home alright?" Tori asked barely looking up from the paper in her hands. "Andre and I finished it." She handed him the paper.

"Yeah she got home alright." Robbie answered taking the paper. "This is good." He announced looking over the paper.

"Hiiii," Cat walked towards them looking happier than normal. "What's that Robbie?" She asked pointing to the paper.

"Andre and Tori finished our commercial." Robbie said handing her the paper.

"That hickey on your neck Cat looks really painful." Jade cut in her tone anything but friendly and concerned.

Cat quickly moved more of her hair down over her neck and giggled then frowned.

"You have a hickey?" Tori asked confused then her eyes widened. "You have a boyfriend Cat?"

All eyes fell on Cat except Jade who was staring at Robbie, hard. He noticed and spared her a quick glance before looking away.

Cat giggled. "It's not a hickey. It's just I, uh, tried to kill a bug on my neck." Oh yeah everyone was going to believe that. Cat glanced at Robbie. He was smiling at her which made her feel better. "It really hurt."

The bell rang. Robbie thanked God.


	3. Downward Spiral

This story was totally going another direction before my computer farted and deleted my chapters. I'm not really sure how this is but lol

Please Review

Robbie wasn't a big drinker, but right now he needed a little liquid courage. He drunk straight from the bottle his mother wouldn't notice anyway. He made a face as his courage burned down his throat. He could hear her coming.

"You don't even drink." The bottle was taken from his hand. He opened his eyes and stared at her as she took her own swig. She handed the bottle back to him and began kissing his neck from behind.

He moved away from her standing from his computer chair. She gave him a small frown.

"No," She announced before he could even get a word out. She could tell what he was going to say. It was only his face ever since this morning, "You're mine."

Robbie ran a hand through his hair. "No I'm not…" Robbie answered. "Beck is."

Jade glared at him. She was already in a bad mood and now this? She picked up a random object in the room. "This is mine." She then picked up something else, "and this." She yelled she continued like that until his whole room was a mess. Finally she pointed at him, "You're mine!"

Robbie's eyes glazed over in anger, before he blinked. She was sort of right. He tore his shirt from his body, followed by his jeans, shoes, and glasses until he was in front of her completely naked. He let her kiss him, but he refused to kiss back. He fucked her for what he promised himself as the last time, he needed the money. When she left he looked through his dad's old cloths and slid on the old cloths and wrote a note to his mom and left.

The next day Jade sat with the others at lunch, annoyed at Cat.

"He's not answering any of my calls." Cat announced worriedly. Her other friends were also texting their glasses wearing friend like mad. They all were worried especially after Lane had told them about Robbie's mother coming to ask if any of them had seen the boy. "You don't believe anything happened to him right?"

"Of course not, his mom said he left a note." Beck answered to calm the distressed red head.

"What do you think happened to him, Jade?" Cat asked her eyes wide. "Is he alright?"

"I honestly don't care." The girl stood with her still full food container ignoring their gasps she dumped her food and left. When out of sight the girl pulled out her phone. Her words echoed in her mind from last night, and the look on his face burned her.

One week later Robbie appeared at Hollywood Arts again three hours late. He ignored Lane's attempts to talk to him, and to Sikowitz's class. He opened the door interrupting Sikowitz. A moment of silence took the room.

"Robbie!" Cat was the first one to break the silence as she got up and attacked the boy with a hug. "I was so worried." The girl cried out hugging him tightly.

Robbie gently pulled her away from him smiling lightly. "I'm fine, had some things to do is all."

"Have you gone to see your mother?" The whole room was surprised it was Jade who said this. Robbie blinked at her before frowning softly.

"Of course," He looked back at Cat who was still gripping his sleeves. "You can let go now."

Cat gave a small squeak but let go anyway.

"We're all happy your back." Sikowitz finally said breaking the other awkward silence that had fell over the room. "It was very empty here without your awkwardness."Robbie laughed a little harder than necessary.

"Man, we were worried." Beck said once they all were at lunch.

Robbie's eyes widened dramatically, "really?" He asked. They all stared at him. He gave them an easy smile. "I was just fine."

"Is that a North Ridge girl?" Andre asked his mouth had dropped as he watched a girl walk right for their table. "Oh, man she's coming this way."

Robbie glanced behind him before rising to his feet. "See you later guys." He began to walk away.

"What about class?" Tori called after him. He waved his hand before carelessly slinging an arm over the girl and walking away. "Did he just dismiss me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Did he just walk away with his arm around a North Ridge girl?" Andre asked in equal disbelief. He and Beck shared a disbelieving look.

Cat looked hurt and Jade looked positively livid.

Robbie had to find a job. His money was running low, and sleeping in motel rooms was cutting in deep to his saving. He frowned at the application, and tried desperately to ignore the annoying girl beside him whining about going to eat. He gave her a forced smile. The only reason he was even with her was because she had a car, and he didn't. The girl was dumb and not in the cute way like Cat. "I'm almost finished." He announced. She hadn't even given him the time of day until he fucked her earlier in the week.

He announced he had to go to the bathroom after filling out his application. He wondered how long she would wait as he left the mall to catch the bus.

"Are you sure he's here?" Tori asked Cat as they stared at the club. "I don't even think he's old enough."

Cat was also staring. "My brother said he was." Cat looked at her other friends. Loud music poured out of the club.

"We can trust your brother?" Jade asked her arms crossed she looked at the building in disgust.

Cat only shrugged then shook her head then nodded, "Yeah." "That's reassuring." Andre commented.

It had been over a month since they had, had a real conversation with Robbie. It was surprisingly easy for them to get in consider all of them were under age. Jade flashing some money took care of that. Only a few feet inside and Andre and Cat were already dancing, while Tori laughed. Jade only bit her lip and shook her head at them. "We came here to find Robbie remember?" The girl yelled over the music. "The faster I get out of here the better."

Tori joined in the dancing they obviously hadn't heard her. She looked at Beck who was grinning at his friends. "Come on." He began pulling him onto the dance floor to look for Robbie. It only took a few minutes to find him. He was standing near the back wall a girl grinding against him as he just stood there drinking from a cup moving his head with the music. She thought he would look more out of place, but he didn't. She moved towards him, but another person beat her to him. A man had appeared and yanked Robbie away from the girl by his shirt.

"I can't help it if my dick is bigger than yours." They made over just in time to hear that. "Her words not mine." The obviously drunk boy laughed.

Beck caught the man's arm just as his fist was about to come in contact with Robbie. "Take Robbie and get out of here." Beck told Jade calmly releasing the man's arm. Jade quickly took hold of a still laughing Robbie's arm and pulled him through the crowded building and out of the back doors. Once alone in an alley she turned on him.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled at him. "Who told you to get so fucking drunk?"

The boy turned to her frowning softly and backs her against the brick wall behind her. His arms trap her between the wall and him. His face serious any drunkenness she had witnessed earlier gone. "I'm not intoxicated, Jade." He laughed again. She could only stare at him. Did she do this? He leaned down and kissed her, and a second later he was roughly punched from her. He was hit back a few feet.

"What in the fuck?" Beck growled at him staring at Robbie like he was crazy. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"Fuck," Robbie laughed wiping the blood from his mouth. He composed himself and looked at Jade who was looking helplessly between them. "I'm drunk, forgive me." He walked away hands in his pockets. He flashed Andre, Cat, and Tori a smile as he went by them. They seemed shocked.

"Are you alright?" Beck asked her. She could only nod numbly, still watching Robbie as he vanished around a corner.

Please Review


	4. Ashamed

Please Review

Jade gently played with the ends of her hair and stared into Beck's filthy fish tank as she sat on the edge of his bed. Beck watched her frowning lightly. He reached for her, and she turned to look at him reading his mind. His hand dropped beside him.

"I'm leaving," The girl announced lightly.

Beck opened his mouth to say something. He was going to ask her why she had been so spacy lately. Why so calm… so sad. For some reason he closed his mouth. He watched her leave.

Jade walked to her car letting the midday sun warm her. It wasn't working. She had just reached her car when her phone vibrated. The girl looked at her phone frowning lightly not recognizing the number. She answered anyway hoping it was who she thought it was.

"Hey," the male voice very slowly said. The girl sagged against her car in relief. Her heart fluttered like a wild caged bird was inside it.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" She wanted to sound mad and intimidating, but it came out cracked and weak. There was a long pause and Jade thought he had hung up. "Are you still there?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah," He announced slowly. "I need a ride…"

The girl frowned again. "Why?" She asked harshly. After five weeks of not even hearing a peep out of him he finally contacts her, and it's for a ride? "Why don't you ask some of those whores for a ride?" She asked thinking of the rumors floating around about him. His reputation had gone from a nerdy puppet carrying no body to a bad boy player with a large dick. His sudden change couldn't be good and she understood it was all her fault.

"I need to see you." His words made her breath hitch. Her heart had speed up. She almost laughed at herself. "I'm at the park."

"I'm on my way." She cringed at her own eagerness.

"I'll be waiting…"

He was sitting on a picnic table a hood over his head to protect his head from the lightly falling rain. He watched as Jade made her way towards him. He moved around uncomfortably and licked his dry lips. Seeing Jade wasn't really something he wanted to do today. He coughed lightly as she took a seat beside him.

Jade watched him with a frown. She gently slid her hand into his hoody pocket covering his. Her frown only deepened when his whole body tensed up. He wasn't even looking at her. Instead his head was slightly bowed his hood hiding his face. He then removed her hand from his and stood facing her. _That hurt._

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up amount of money. He lightly threw it onto the table beside her. "It's only five hundred, but I've only been working for a few weeks and that was three checks." He forced a laugh. "Look at it like this… I will owe you for like a hundred years."

Jade looked at his money. "I don't understand." Then it dawned on her. "That isn't our deal Robbie."

The boy only shifted and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You need to go home. You're making your mom and friends worry." Jade continued and she also stood.

"I can't." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why?" She asked.

"I can't go back to that house that you helped pay for. I can't go back to that school with those friends I lied to everyday. I hate what I did, what we did. I hate that I was practically a prostitute." He took a breath. "I want it all behind me. I want _you_ behind me. I can't anymore."

He looked up at her. Her arms were crossed over her chest like always. Her dark hair was soaked now and stuck to her face which was twisted in what he could only describe as grief. His hands twitched with the need to hug her. He quickly looked away. He had never seen her like this before.

"Do you remember when I told you I loved you?" He asked filling the quietness between them. "Do you remember what you told me?" He looked at her finding her trembling slightly. "It was right after you and Beck broke up. I wanted us to try to be together for real." He announced slowly. "You told me that it wasn't a part of our deal. You told me you loved Beck and that what you felt for me was something else." He looked away from her. He thought reminding her was a good idea. "I have to go." He began walking away.

"I get it, I do." The girl yelled after him. He came to a slow halt but refused to turn around. He could tell she was crying and he wasn't certain he could handle that. "I'm a monster, a bitch that wanted you both." Her voice cracked. "You… please you can't."

He turned around then. This game was getting old. "Then what, are you going to break up with Beck, like right now?" He removed his phone from his pocket. "I can call him for you right now."

"No!" She yelled without meaning to. It was obviously the wrong answer. "I can't do I-"He interrupted her.

"Like I thought," He quickly turned around again and stalked away. He ignored her calls for him.

Robbie walked around aimlessly. Seeing Jade had proven too bad an idea. Now he was all worked up. He ran a frustrated hand through his wet hair. His hood had fallen off a while ago and he hadn't bothered to cover his head again.

"Robbie?" A voice called from behind him.

He turned around. "Tori," He announced as the brunette jogged towards him carrying a bright green umbrella. "What are you doing here?"

She gave him a funny look. "I live here." The girl pointed behind her to her house.

Robbie laughed embarrassed. He had no idea he had even been walking in her neighborhood.

"Are you alright?" He heard her ask. He noticed she was watching him obviously trying to figure out what was up. "Do you wanna come in?"

Robbie was now sitting on Tori's couch rubbing his damp hair with a towel, shirtless. He looked around the home. He had always liked the Vega's house. The girl returned a few moments later.

"I think it will be finished drying in about fifteen minutes." The girl said referring to his shirt which was now in her dryer.

"Thanks."

Tori shifted uncomfortably seeing all the hickeys covering his body. Her face reddened when she thought of the rumors she had heard about him. She honestly still had a hard time believing them even though proof sat right in front of her. Robbie noticed her staring and quickly covered himself with the towel. "Whoa, now Tori," He laughed lightly.

"I uh, what… do you want coco?" She asked quickly and got up not even waiting on his response.

"Are your parents' home?" Robbie asked folding the towel neatly.

The girl lightly shook her head. "No, they went out for something with my dad's work."

"Trina?" He asked.

"No," The girl announced very slowly nervously. Being alone with Robbie wouldn't normally be a big deal, but now he was different. He now had a mysterious air to him and some interesting rumors attached to his name. He made her nervous.

"Here," The girl handed him a mug.

Robbie looked down into the hot liquid obviously deep in thought. "Are you alright?" He heard her ask again and sit beside him. "Why did you leave?"

He looked at her. She was the only one of his friends that had gotten a chance to ask. He had no lies lined up, and he couldn't really tell the truth, right? "No big reason." He lied lamely.

She gave him a look making sure he understood she hadn't bought it.

"We were all worried about you. We all were, especially after the club incident. Beck felt really bad about hitting you, even though you did kiss his girlfriend." The girl announced softly.

Robbie took a long sip of his coco. Like fate was testing him his phone vibrated loudly from its position on the coffee table. The number appeared brightly. The girl recognized the number even without a name because the number was also in her phone without a name. Robbie looked up at her just as she reached over and scooped up his phone answering it.

He gave a tired sigh.

"I will tell him, I just need more time." Her eyes widened at hearing the familiar voice.

"Jade?" The girl asked in disbelief.

"Vega…" The voice announced surprised. "Why are you answering this phone?" Tori was surprised at how dangerous her voice had gotten a total contrast of the weak almost pleading voice that had first greeted her.

"Why are you calling Robbie?" Tori asked her own question her eyes landing on Robbie who was trying to get his phone back from her grasp.

"Hand him the cell." Jade growled into her ear. Tori was going to refuse, but found herself being pinned down on the couch by Robbie's body and the cell being wrenched from her hand.

"I will take care of this." He announced through clenched teeth. "Do not come over here." He added before hanging up. He breathed heavily and stared down at his friend. "Geez…" He mumbled.

Tori wanted to ask, but was distracted by Robbie lying on top of her. She blushed a pretty pink and coughed meaning he could get off her. He looked down at her noticing her blush and how her eyes would linger on his lips before looking away. He grinned moving up a little until his lips hovered over her. She licked her lips. "Why would you answer my phone?" He asked seriously annoyed.

"Why was…" She trailed off forgetting what her question was, "Beck's girlfriend."

He leaned down kissing her mostly to make her shut up. He frowned into her mouth as the girl deepened it. How was he going to explain this?

The girl finally moved back for air her pulse beating heavily. Robbie moved from a top her.

"Are you going to tell me?" The girl asked a little flushed.

"No," he answered.

She glared at him openly. "I'm going have to ask her then."

Robbie gave a snort. "Good luck with that."

He looked at her noticing how serious she looked about it. "Look, it's not really something I proud of. I can only promise you that it is over."

Her eyes widened. "You and Jade…" Tori Vega was always a bright girl, "For how long" Tori Vega had always been a nosey girl.

"Tori…" He began rubbing his sweaty hand on his jeans. "Four years tomorrow, but it's not what you think."

"So, you two aren't having a secret fling behind everyone's back?"

"Alright, it is sort of what you think." He laughed. Tori didn't crack a smile. "Look, I'll explain later I guess. Just for now keep this between you and me."

"How can I do that?" Tori asked looking a little helplessly. "Beck is really _my_ friend I can't ignore this."

Robbie moved around nervously. "I don't wanna get beat up again." He lightly joked. He moved closer to her again almost on top of her. "Please," he pleaded.

Tori moved back as he grew closer to her. "That isn't going to work again." She announced. He obviously wanted to test it; his lips were only inches from hers when a loud pounding on the front door made him stop. He closed his eyes.

Tori however took the distraction as a chance to move away. She walked towards the door. Robbie wondered if warning her was a good idea.

She opened it of course finding an angry Jade.

Please Review


End file.
